


Throwing Caution To The...Wall

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Grinding, Hair Pulling, IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Noct provokes Ignis during dinner, they can't wait to get out and get their hands on each other.





	Throwing Caution To The...Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/gifts).



The bill was paid, a generous tip discretely left. Let it not be said that the Prince and his advisor were stingy restaurant patrons, let it not be said that they drew untoward attention to themselves as they finished their dinner and made their way to the exit. 

Ignis hoped no one noticed that their dining was a bit rushed, hoped that no one noticed that they didn't speak much. If he avoided Noct's gaze, it was only to curb the risk of unabashed- and unquestionably inappropriate- eye fucking.

It had started as a normal dinner out, a table in a quiet corner of a new restaurant. They had barely been seated when Noct, taking advantage of the long table cloth, slipped a foot out of his shoe and right up his advisor’s inseam, wearing a small but shameless smirk as he did. To the less familiar observer, Ignis would not even have appeared to have done so much as bat an eyelash. But Noct had caught the almost imperceptible nostril twitch, the barest narrowing of one eye. And of course no one would ever have known about the muscle tension shifting as his toes slid upwards from ankle to knee to inner thigh. 

The maître d’ had come to their table, made some pretty speech about being honored to host His Highness this fine night and please do not hesitate to let him know if there is aught that might improve their visit. The prince had thanked him perfectly pleasantly, if cursorily. Ignis, a bit more graciously before asking the house’s recommendations for the evening. 

From the corner of his eye, Ignis had seen Noct's smirk twist slightly at this request, unequivocal signal between them that time was not to be wasted with the perusal of menus and making up of minds. Their unspoken agreement: when the question was asked, the responding recommendation was heeded. 

“...and a wine pairing, if I may offer a suggestion?”

They had gone along with it, a glass apiece. Dinner was served with surprising quickness, as if the staff had sensed that they were on borrowed time before the air in their dining room ignited. Noct, who hadn’t even complained about vegetables, quickly fixed his shoe under the table. Thank you, but they would pass on dessert this time. 

“Highness?” Ignis, finally, breaking his self-imposed moratorium on eye contact, rose from the table, catching the Prince’s attention with a slightly arched brow. Side by side, but not touching (carefully on his part, at least), they made their way to the exit. 

A few steps outside the restaurant, obfuscated in a nondescript but surprisingly clean alley in the business district, Ignis stopped and quickly surveyed their surroundings. Not an exhibitionist, but at times less patient than some might guess, he was not entirely above putting some of his tactical skills to more personal use. 

“Specs?” He could hear the implied hurry in Noct's voice to get to the car. Turning to the Prince, a wicked curl to his lips, Ignis tipped his head wordlessly down the alley. Noct half-laughed, half-scoffed. “Impatient tonight?”

“And you're not?” countered Ignis in a controlled voice as they started walking. 

About halfway down the alley, Noct realized that Ignis was no longer beside him, but slightly behind him. No sooner had he noticed this when there was a hand on the back of his neck, steering him purposely towards a shadowy alcove, tension in those fingers a bare hint of what was forthcoming. When they reached it, he was pushed, in a way that only Ignis could, against the wall- just enough to be certain that he felt it, carefully enough to ensure no true injury. He let himself go limp on the brick surface, sandwiched from behind by the advisor’s taller form. One gloved hand moved to pin his wrists over his head, the other held over his mouth. He tried to speak but couldn't, though he did manage to bite a finger. Ignis swore and rolled his hips, forcing Noct more sharply against the wall, a muffled moan escaping in response to the rough friction against his cock. “I don’t know about you, Highness, but I’ve no interest in being heard,” he muttered in Noct's ear, his voice the sound of velvet and malice. Fuck.

He laughed, as much as he could, against the hand that pressed even more firmly at his mouth and pushed back, as much as he could, against the lean, hard body behind him. He shivered at the sensation of the cock against his ass, then struggled and fought until one wrist broke free, falling down to meet Ignis’s hair, his fingers twisting into the silken strands, eliciting a soft, inarticulate sound. He fought further, writhing and shoving until he was able to turn himself around, back to the wall now. 

“Hypocrite,” said Noct with a soundless laugh, his head falling back against the brick to expose a pale throat.

“Begging your pardon?” Ignis replied as he leaned down to rake his teeth over the vulnerable skin. Noct shuddered under his mouth as he did. 

“You’re a hypocrite. You talk such a good game about propriety. You’re the one who could use that lecture right now,” elaborated the prince in a raspy whisper. Six, the things that voice was doing to him right now rivaled the physical sensations created by the body writhing against him. The look in his eyes, partially shrouded by soot-dark lashes, directly contradicted the words he spoke

“Would you prefer I drop you off at your apartment with a spoken “Good night’ and a cordial handshake in the name of propriety? We can leave now and have you at your front door in ten minutes.”

“Don’t even think about it.” By now, Noct had snaked his arms around his waist, dug his hands into Ignis’s back pockets and pulled him in so they were grinding together roughly. He was painfully aroused. His eyes fell closed as Ignis wedged a knee between his thighs and pressed upwards. 

“Astr-“. 

Ignis clamped a hand back over the prince’s mouth before easing the knee away slightly and pressing in again. Noct was near the breaking point, he could hear it in his uneven breath, see it in his face: deep pink flush across his cheekbones, eyelashes fluttering erratically. He leaned and planted his free forearm on the wall just above Noct’s shoulder, bringing them into tighter contact. Noct was still grabbing his ass through the thin fabric of his pockets, fingernails digging into his skin.

He held onto Ignis, vaguely aware that he was probably going to leave marks, and not really caring at the moment. He was pinned by two points: the hard muscled thigh pressing into his groin and the hand over his mouth, he couldn’t speak, his movement was limited. He had provoked Ignis in the restaurant- he knew exactly what he was doing at the time and gotten the desired result, though he didn’t actually expect to be pushed against a wall halfway down the alley; usually, they made it back to whomever’s apartment was closest. He certainly wasn’t complaining though, he just wanted to ride it out. 

Pulling Ignis against him more insistently, Noctis arched his back and tipped his head to one side, the invitation to more licking and biting at his neck readily accepted, the heat of the tongue and scraping of teeth firing darts along his nerves straight to his cock. He moaned, louder this time. The hand on his mouth only muffled so much. He threaded his fingers into Ignis’s hair again, a sharp tug as they closed in a fist. He nearly came when he heard the answering moan: his own name, the single syllable drawn out and low, as if being dragged from Ignis's throat in that beautiful accent of his. So much for not wanting to be heard if anyone should pass by. 

“You're close?” Ignis hissed through clenched teeth. A weak nod was the only response. He was just about at the edge himself and while he briefly wished that he'd had the presence of mind to not let them get carried away here, it was too late to dwell on that now. The car wasn't parked far away but neither of them would make it back in the state they'd gotten themselves into in the few minutes they had been here. 

The only thing to do now was finish this. 

He took one of Noct's nipples through his shirt and rolled it between his fingers for a few seconds as they ground together before giving it a sudden pinch, drawing a hitched inhale. Two more quick pinches and Noct briefly stiffened against him, fist in his hair tightening again, nails of the hand still on his ass and digging in with increased demand. A few staccato jerks of his hips, and there was a sudden wet heat between them. The rush of added sensations pulled Ignis along with it, and within moments, he collapsed against Noct, with a shuddering gasp. 

As they came back to their senses, Noctis straightened himself as Ignis turned to lean momentarily on the wall beside him. He studied his advisor. Normally perfect hair was a mess, eyes closed and lips parted, regaining control of his breath and composure. “Six. You need to forget propriety more often.” 

“One of us needs to keep his wits about him,” Ignis replied, turning to return Noct’s stare, expression turning into one of mild regret. “I apologize, this was unwise. Improprieties aside, it left you vulnerable-“

“Specs?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up. I’m fine. Worry about risk management later.”

“Fine. We should make our way home anyway now that we’ve gotten it out of our system for the night.”

“I don’t know about you but nothing’s “out of my system”. Anyway, it's my turn to get you against a wall.”

“Oh, do you think so, darling?”

“Yeah.”

He should have seen it coming but he was taken by surprise when Ignis turned and, with his typical lethal grace and speed, had him pinned to the wall again. This time kissing him- hard enough to stop his breath, then biting his lip before pulling back with a long, controlled inhale and a stare that lanced straight through him, making it crystal clear to Noct that it wasn’t “out of his system” either.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Haven 2017 Secret Santa, the request was "I’m all for explicit stuff. It could be something along the lines of them coming out from a romantic dinner or date and immediately getting to the dirty stuff, hair pulling is also nice."


End file.
